The Enchancian Canine Caper
by jolly roger brat
Summary: James writes a story, Lucinda brings it to life, and excitement follows everyone!
1. Default Chapter

The school day was just about over at Royal Prep. The fairies were handing back the creative writing class's most recent writing assignment, but they held some back. The class knew that some students were absent that day, or they'd forgotten to put their names on their work, so the anonymous papers were put on a table at the front. But one was still in the fairies' hands. When the nameless papers had been claimed, and before the students could ask who else hadn't gotten a paper back yet, the bell rang, so they left for the weekend.

"Prince James, we need to speak to you," Miss Flora requested before James could reach the door.

"What'd you do?" Hugo asked.

James just shrugged as everyone else left. "Close the door," Miss Flora instructed.

At that moment, Sofia, who was about to walk off with Amber, paused, searched her bag, and gasped, "Oh no! I forgot my new library book!"

"Go on, Sofia; I can wait," Amber said as Sofia went back to the class.

Sofia went back to the classroom and found the door closed. "It won't take too long to find it; it's under my desk. In and out in a minute," she mused as she knocked on the door.

Miss Fauna opened it and quickly ushered Sofia inside. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I forgot my book," Sofia started, then she saw James still at his desk. "James, what's going on? Is everything all right?"

"She can stay for this," James said to the fairies. _'It might be nice to have a witness,'_ he added silently.

Miss Fauna smiled. "Like we were about to tell you, Prince James, congratulations!" she said as she handed back the single paper she'd held onto for the whole class.

James grinned as he saw the gold star on the paper. "Brilliant!"

Miss Merriweather smiled. "It's more than brilliant," she and the fairies raised their wands, and a medal appeared around James' neck.

Miss Flora also smiled. "In honor of your fiftieth consecutive gold star in Creative Writing, we present you with this very special medal! Congratulations, dear!"

James blushed as everyone cheered. _'The fairies always make such a big deal over this,'_ he thought. He couldn't help joking, "Wow. Fifty already? And I wonder what'll happen when I get to a hundred!" As he spoke, he tucked the medal inside his shirt.

"This latest tale of yours was so exciting! I ended up making a copy of it!" Miss Fauna smiled.

"How do you come up with such thrilling stories?" Miss Merriweather asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know; sometimes I get a word, phrase, or song in my head, and I play around with it until I have my story idea," he admitted.

"Well, whatever your writing strategy is, don't stop doing it!" Miss Flora smiled as she ushered James and Sofia out.

"Congratulations, James!" Sofia cheered when she, James, and Amber were on the way home at last.

"Let me guess: James got a gold star on yet another writing masterpiece," Amber said when she saw the smile on her brother's face.

"The story wasn't _that_ good," James rolled his eyes, but the girls saw him blushing and smiling at the comment.

"So tell me, James, what adventure did Andrew Harmon and Julie Melody have this time?" Amber asked, not buying James' attempt to sound modest.

"Andrew Harmon and Julie Melody?" Sofia repeated.

"Two spies that James made up. They're always having some adventure or another," Amber explained. "He used our middle names as their first and last names."

"That's really clever!" Sofia grinned.

"And they could use a partner, or another friend," James looked toward Sofia.

"I'm making it into your story? Thank you, James!" Sofia grinned. "And if it helps, my middle name is Amanda."

"Thanks, Sof," James nodded.

"But I wonder about something," Sofia continued. "Why wait until everyone's gone before you get a paper back if it's so good?"

James looked a little sad now as he recalled the memory. "It was my first time in the class. I was eight, and I was the youngest person in the creative writing class, since it was for people ten and up, but I must have really wowed them with my stories and poems, at least that's what Dad said. I got my first gold star on a story. One of the older princesses, Deidre, got so jealous, that when class let out, she grabbed the story out of my hands, ripped it up in front of me, and threw the gold star away. The fairies were able to fix everything, but I asked them that if I ever wrote another great story or earned another gold star, they'd wait until everyone was gone before they handed my paper back."

"That's a good idea," Sofia mused. "You avoid trouble, and nobody rips your papers up."

"Yeah," James sighed as they dismounted the carriage. But he soon smiled as they entered the castle. "I'm going to put this with my other stories. And Sof, later on if you want to, you can come to my room and read them."

"I'll take you up on that offer, James, but right now I want to read my new book," Sofia said as she and Amber walked off.

James was on his way to his room to celebrate when he passed the throne room. A few people were with King Roland, so James kept his door closed so as not to disturb them, just like he'd promised at the karaoke party.

"Party time!" James grinned as he put on some music and took up a notebook.

 _Just got home from Illinois lock the front door oh boy!  
Got to sit down, take a rest on the porch.  
Imagination sets in, pretty soon I'm singin'_

 _Doo doo doo lookin' out my back door._

 _There's a giant doing cartwheels, a statue wearin' high heels.  
Look at all the happy creatures dancing on the lawn.  
A dinosaur Victrola list'ning to Buck Owens._

 _Doo doo doo lookin' out my back door._

James was so involved in his song, and writing something down, that he didn't notice Roland and Miranda enter.

 _Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band.  
Won't you take a ride on the flyin' spoon?  
Doo doo doo.  
Wond'rous apparition provided by magician._

 _Doo doo doo lookin' out my back door._

"I thought he was singing with his door open again," Roland murmured.

"He only closes it when you're concentrating on royal business or if you need quiet," Miranda reminded him. "He probably didn't know you finished early."

 _Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band.  
Won't you take a ride on the flyin' spoon?  
Doo doo doo.  
Bother me tomorrow, today, I'll buy no sorrows._

 _Doo doo doo lookin' out my back door._

 _Forward troubles Illinois, lock the front door oh boy!  
Look at all the happy creatures dancing on the lawn.  
Bother me tomorrow, today, I'll buy no sorrows._

 _Doo doo doo lookin' out my back door._

He finally looked up when he heard applause. "Mom. Dad!" he sounded surprised. "You were busy, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"That's very considerate of you, James, but you know what happens when you sing with your door closed!" Roland said as he pinned him down and Miranda put on another song as they started to tickle him.

 _Seems everything I buy these days has got a foreign name  
From the kind of car I drive to my video game  
I got a Nikkon camera, a Sony color TV  
But the one that I love is from the U.S.A. and standing next to me_

"I love this song! This is _so_ not fair!" James started laughing under their fingers as he tried to sing.

 _My baby is American made  
Born and bred in the U.S.A.  
From her silky long hair to her sexy long legs  
My baby is American made_

"What's not fair about it? You said you wouldn't sing behind a closed door again, and what did we have to do to hear you?" Roland teased him. "Open the door!"

"You were busy!" James protested.

Suddenly, Miranda noticed the ribbon of James' medal under his shirt. She stuck a finger under the ribbon and pulled it out.

 _She looks good in her tight blue jeans, she bought in Mexico  
And she loves wearing French perfume everywhere we go  
But when it comes to the lovin' part one thing is true  
My baby's genuine U.S.A., red white and blue_

 _My baby is American made  
Born and bred in the U.S.A.  
From her silky long hair to her sexy long legs  
My baby is American made_

"A gold medal? James, when and where did you get this?" she asked.

 _My baby is American made  
Born and bred in the U.S.A.  
From her silky long hair to her sexy long legs  
My baby is American made_

"Probably today at school," Roland said as he looked at it. James confirmed it with a nod since he was laughing too hard to speak.

 _My baby is American made  
Born and bred in the U.S.A.  
From her silky long hair to her sexy long legs  
My baby is American made_

"And this is another thing we wanted to talk to you about," Roland said as the song ended. "How come you didn't tell us about your medal?"

"Surprise! I got a gold star on a story and the fairies gave me a medal!" James laughed under them.

"Fifty gold stars! Already? I thought it was more," Roland mused as he read the medal's engraving. "But we're very proud of you."

Suddenly, they heard a female voice at the door. "Begging your pardon, your majesties, but you're needed in the throne room."

"Thank you, Dorrie. And would you mind helping us with this?" Miranda asked, motioning toward James.

However, before they could go any further, or Dorrie got the chance to raise her wand, a long dark blur rocketed into the room, claws tapping rhythmically on the floor, and leaped on James' bed. "Then again, your majesties, never mind; Spike's been found!" Dorrie grinned as she watched James double up under Roland's fingers and the dog licking him all over his face.

"James, we're going to be dog-sitting Spike for a few days as a favor to our friends in Orillia. You remember them, don't you?" Roland asked as he let him up.

"Oh, sure. Ezekiel unmasked me during my first Secret Singer performance, Sandra's in the creative writing class with me, and I only know Zoe through them," James said as he got his breath back, sat up on the bed, and started scratching the dachshund's ears. To James, it felt really good to see a dog in his room again. His dog Rex died of old age last year, and even though he still had his pet baboon Eddie Monkey, he missed having a dog of his own. Sure, he let Lucinda's dog Rex sleep in his room sometimes, but it wasn't the same.

"Well, we'd better tell King Robert and Queen Patricia that Spike's been found," Miranda said as she and Roland left the room. However, Roland paused at the door and mouthed, "This isn't over!"

James grinned as he and Dorrie were left alone, and Spike started crawling around on the bed, possibly exploring a new place to sleep. "Thanks for the distraction, Dorrie," James said as he watched the dog burrow under a blanket.

"I didn't know I was distracting them, James," Dorrie didn't have to be formal in private, "Spike got out of his crate and I wanted to quickly find him before he made too big of a mess."

"Still, thanks. And for helping me out like this, what's your middle name?" James asked.

"Sofia told me about how you name your characters. That's very clever, using real people's middle names as your characters' first names!" Dorrie grinned. "Second, my middle name is Evelyn. And I'm honored to be included in your story. I didn't know you wrote!"

"Yes I do, Dorrie, you can look at the stories whenever you want, and thanks again!" James said as he wrote down another character.

That night, Lucinda entered James' room to see how he was doing, since she hadn't seen him since dinner. She knew he'd been working on some story, according to Sofia, and she had an idea on how to make it more exciting for him. As she watched him sleeping, with Spike snuggled up next to him, Lucinda went over to his desk and aimed her wand at the notebook. _"Fictitia Animata!"_

A golden glow surrounded the notebook, and golden mist floated out of the book and surrounded everyone in the castle. Lucinda grinned as she watched everything unfold. James would be sure to love this adventure she was sending him on, and she was happy that everyone would get to be part of it as well.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for letting me use their famous character Dorrie in this story, for giving her the middle name Evelyn, and letting me use Sofia's middle name of Amanda.**

 **Princess Deidre also belongs to Niagara14301**

 **Spike, Ezekiel, Sandra, Zoe, and Queen Patricia are all from my story The Secret Love Song.**

 **King Robert is my own character.**

 ** _Lookin' Out My Back Door_** **by Creedence Clearwater Revival and _American Made_ by the Oak Ridge Boys are not mine.**

 **James's promise to sing with his door closed only when Roland is busy or needs quiet is from chapter 9 of The Secret Love Song.**

 ** _Fictitia Animata_** **is a spell I made up for Lucinda, and it allows the caster to bring a story to life.**


	2. Cast of Characters

**Cast of characters and a description of them**

James: Andrew Harmon. Prince of Jameslandia. Also a spy for the kingdom. Impulsive, flirts with girls, not above breaking a rule or two. Works more in the field than Julie.

Amber: Julie Melody. Princess of Jameslandia. Also a spy for the kingdom. Tries to keep Andrew focused, but her by-the-book behavior drives him crazy. Prefers to stay inside and monitor her brother's activities. She does more "inside" work than her brother.

Sofia: Amanda Millezar: She and Andrew meet by chance when Andrew runs into a dog.

King Roland: Duke Herbert. Captain of the Royal Guard. Has background knowledge of criminal activity, since he used to work as a double agent. Supports Andrew when he goes out to solve mysteries. Sees Andrew as a young version of himself, and acts as a mentor to him. Strong and intelligent, he knows more about Julie and Andrew's activities than he lets on to his colleagues, and often risks his job by allowing Andrew to get into danger

Sir Finnegan: King Wallace. King of Jameslandia. Although serious and rigid, he is a fair and accommodating ruler. He also loves a good grilled cheese sandwich (minus the crust) every now and then.

Lucinda: Chloe. Royal inventor of Jameslandia. Knowledge of magic and background in science. Always gives Julie and Andrew neat inventions to solve cases. (Much like Gwen, making inventions ahead of their time.)

Dorrie: Evelyn, one of the maids at Jameslandia Castle. Friend of Julie and Andrew. Has a crush on Andrew, but accepts that he sees her as a friend. Sometimes goes into the field to deliver messages or Chloe's inventions.

Miranda: Elisa Millezar. Amanda's mother. Gets captured by a group of boys for a potion she's been working on.

Hugo: Alexander "Alex". Athlete of Julie and Andrew's circle of friends. Never backs down from a challenge.

Spike: Xavier, Elisa and Amanda's dog. First called "Timmy" by Andrew and his friends. Gets a tracking spell put on his collar by Chloe.

Deidre: Marisol. Another maid at Jameslandia Castle. Arrogant, egocentric and spiteful, as well as cowardly and fearful, she constantly plans to get Julie and Andrew into trouble, but her schemes always backfire

Kurt: Professor Lestrange: Wants Elisa to give him the potion she's working on. Intent on taking over Jameslandia

Elliott: Nichols. Lestrange's right-hand man. Tends to be more like the muscle man when he and Lestrange's henchmen are out. Can be goofy at times, but straightens up when there's a task at hand.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for coming up with the middle name of Herbert for King Roland and Elisa for Queen Miranda.**

 **Jameslandia was the fictional place James invented in The Emerald Key when he pretended to be a duke**

 **Hugo's middle name of Alexander, Spike's middle name of Xavier, and Deidre's middle name of Marisol are my own inventions.**

 **Sir Finnegan is from The Silent Knight, and his middle name of Wallace is my own invention, but we all know about his love of crustless grilled cheese sandwiches!**

 **Kurt and Elliott are from Substitute Cedric. Kurt's alias, Lestrange, is from Harry Potter, and I gave Elliott the middle name of Nichols.**


	3. The Adventure Begins

Lucinda's spell took effect immediately, and when everyone woke up the next morning, everything was different. They were in a different location, wearing different clothes, and answered to different names.

xxxxx

In the kingdom of Jameslandia, a tall brown-haired woman was walking her dog in the village square, and she was looking worried as she looked around. They made it to a nearby café, when the dog barked in alarm.

"What is it, boy?" the woman asked. She heard the sound of hoofbeats approaching, and saw that a chariot was coming up fast. "Run, boy! RUN!" she shouted.

The chariot stopped, and several people jumped out. "Let's move!" a boy yelled, and they gave chase.

The woman and the dog paused next to a tree. "Come here, boy," the woman whispered. "There's no time." She took a paper from her pocket and tucked it into the dog's collar. "RUN!"

At that moment, the group caught up with her. "You're coming with us!" a brown-haired boy sneered at her.

A few moments later, the dog pricked his ears toward the sound of someone singing. A blond boy was riding a golden bicycle, and he was singing a very interesting song.

 _I was at the break wall, I was lookin' at the sea  
In back of the eight ball in some misery  
There on the horizon stood a mighty ship of fools  
They were headin' into the harbor with all their broken rules_

 _Whenever I'm feelin' lonely I can just pick up the phone  
Or I can go to the movies or just stay at home alone  
They're better off to be someplace that's a good long way from home  
Any way I can lose myself_

 _Dawn is breakin', I'm hesitatin'  
I'm fading away, fading away_

"Great song, Andrew!" a dark-haired boy grinned as he came pedaling up next to him.

He joined in, _They sailed right up to me, I said, "What's it all about  
Please try to excuse me, we can work things out  
If you've ever wondered if that mighty ship is real  
Let me tell ya 'bout it, brother, it was somethin' you could feel"_

 _Whenever I'm feelin' lonely, I let twilight set the tone  
Or I can go to the movies or just stay at home alone  
They're better off to be someplace, that's a good long way to roam  
Ain't livin' high on the hog right now_

 _Dawn is breakin', I'm hesitatin'  
I'm fading away, fading away_

"Thanks, Alexander!" the boy named Andrew said as he took the next part _, One more day on the calendar in my mind  
I am down at the break wall puttin' in some time_

The boy named Alexander joined in, _The whole ship of fools has gotten safely under way  
And I was proud to be a part of what it was they had to say_

Then they finished the song together, _Whenever I'm feelin' lonely I can just pick up the phone  
Or I can go to the movies or just stay at home alone  
They're better off to be someplace that's a good long piece from home  
Any way I can lose myself_

 _Dawn is breakin', I'm hesitatin'  
I'm fading away, fading away  
Fading away, fading away_

"Great song, Andrew! We'll be prepared for Evelyn's birthday party in no time!" Alexander cheered.

However, before Andrew could reply, he let out a cry of alarm as he approached the dog. "Look out!" He swerved to avoid a collision, and landed in a pile of trash. "I just had this shirt cleaned!" he grumbled as Alexander came riding up.

"Andrew! Are you okay?" he asked as he helped Andrew up.

"Just brilliant...Take it easy, boy," Andrew said as the dog started growling. "Nothing to get excited about..." he tried to speak soothingly as the dog pounced on him.

Unknown to the three, the chariot drove away with the woman inside.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Fading Away by Gordon Lightfoot is not mine.**

 **This story is based on the old James Bond Jr. episode "The Canine Caper". I'm just giving it a Sofia twist!**

 **James' bicycle was first seen in Two Princesses and a Baby**


	4. A Mystery Unwinds and a Secret Gets Out

Unaware of the chariot driving away, and apparently happy to have found someone, the dog was licking Andrew's face, hands, and arms. "Cut it out!" Andrew yelped as he tried to fight him off.

"I wonder what that was all about," Alexander said as he rode up.

Andrew sighed as he turned to his broken bicycle. "Oh, isn't this just special!" he grumbled. The dog whined at his side as he mused, "Well, it looks like I'm walking back to the castle."

"I'll go slowly with you," Alexander offered as they began their trek back to the castle.

A while later, Alexander and Andrew made it to the castle. "Home sweet home," Andrew sighed.

Meanwhile, King Wallace was addressing the palace guards. "If I find out that Prince Andrew was out of the castle again, he'll have to answer to me personally!" He turned to the guards. "Double the watches! If anyone tries to enter, let me know at once!"

"Especially anyone like Prince Andrew," Marisol, one of the maids, sneered. She always tried to get Andrew in trouble, but she never succeeded. "He often disguises himself, so-" she was cut off by a fit of sneezing.

At that moment, Andrew made it to the tree outside the wall. Alexander had climbed up first, and Andrew was about to follow him, when he heard a whine. "Not you again!" he muttered when he saw the dog from before. "Be quiet before my dad hears you!"

Meanwhile, Marisol was sneezing furiously. "Here, now, what's the matter?" King Wallace asked.

"I'm not sure, your highness, my allergies are acting up," Marisol sneezed.

At the same time, Andrew was wheeling his bicycle toward a tree after Alexander promised to meet up with him in his room. "Get out of here! Go on!" he hissed at the dog, who was intent on following him. He stowed the bicycle in a bush. "I'll have to come back for this later." As he spoke, he whipped his wand out. "Good thing Chloe taught me that one spell. _Avis!_ " A large flock of birds shot out of his wand, and the guards looked around for the source of the noise. "Okay, I've got at least a minute or two before the guards are back." He climbed up the tree, but his wand slipped and fell to the ground. "Uh oh…" he whispered. "If the guards find that, I'm sunk! But if I get it, they'll see me!" Suddenly, the dog picked the wand up. "Good boy! Now hand it up." When he had his wand back, he tucked it in his shirt. "Thanks for the save! But unless you're an official guard dog of Jameslandia Castle, you can't stay here!"

"Are you serious? I know I was with you when we first saw him, but…" Alexander said a few minutes later when Andrew was back in his room.

"I've never been more serious," Andrew replied as he came out of the bathroom. "I've got a broken bike and a ruined shirt to prove it!"

"Why would anyone want to attack you in public, and in broad daylight?" Chloe, the Royal Sorceress, asked as she looked up from some notes she'd made on her potions.

"I don't know, but it's good that that dog was there," Andrew said as he put on a clean shirt.

"All the same, I think we should investigate this further," Chloe mused as the door opened.

Andrew's sister Julie entered the room, followed by one of the maids, Evelyn…and the dog. Andrew bolted to the other end of the room, but the dog pounced on him as he landed on the bed.

"No! Stop it!" Andrew cried out as the dog started licking him again.

"Hey! It's the dog!" Alexander said as he came over.

"Evelyn and I found him wandering around outside," Julie explained.

"And he was so adorable!" Evelyn cooed. "Besides, he looks like he could use something to eat."

Andrew frowned. "Well, hungry and adorable or not, he can't stay here!"

Alexander looked up from where he was scratching the dog behind the ears. "Take it easy, Andrew!"

Chloe nodded in agreement. "But do you think that this dog might be connected with the attack from this morning?"

Alexander nodded. "And if we're searching for that chariot, we'll need Timmy's help here."

"Timmy?" Andrew looked at Alexander strangely.

"He doesn't have any identification on him," Evelyn reasoned, then she grinned. "Besides, he kind of looks like a Timmy!"

"Fine, but _Timmy_ only gets one chance. And he's out of here if he does anything!" Andrew said firmly.

"Oh, Andrew, what kind of trouble could this sweet little dog get into?" Julie asked, just as they heard a sneeze.

"Hide the puppy!" Alexander whispered.

They covered the dog with blankets and gathered around the pile just as Marisol entered. "All right, who has an animal in here?" she asked over a fit of sneezing.

"What?" Evelyn feigned ignorance.

"A cannonball?" Julie twisted the word around, "Why would we have a cannonball in here?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean!" Marisol sneezed. "I'm allergic to animals!"

"Come on, Marisol, the only animals in the castle are the knights when they're alone!" Andrew joked.

Marisol frowned. "I warn you, if I find any animals in this room, I'm telling your father!"

Later, when Julie and Andrew were in the dining room, Andrew whispered, "Are you _positive_ he can't get out?"

"Don't worry, Andrew," Julie whispered back, "I locked the door and had Chloe put a spell on his collar to play music so it kind of covers the sound of barking."

"Come on, Andrew, you know you like that dog!" Evelyn grinned as she helped serve lunch.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I love getting mauled by a psychotic little mutt!"

"Hold that thought, Andrew! There's your dad!" Chloe hissed as King Wallace approached the table.

"Maybe Timmy got lost," Julie suggested, keeping her voice low so her father wouldn't overhear.

"Are you insane? His owner probably dumped him!" Andrew growled, unaware that a song was playing, and getting louder as he walked by.

 _Well excuse me, but I think you've got my chair,  
No that one's not taken, I don't mind if you sit here,  
I'll be glad to share._

 _Yeah it's usually packed here on Friday nights,  
Oh if you don't mind could I talk you out of a light?_

"Andrew, what's going on with you?" Evelyn scolded.

 _Well thank you, could I drink you a buy?  
Oh listen to me, what I mean is can I buy you a drink?  
Anything you please._

"Can't you see that Timmy needs us?" Julie asked.

 _Oh you're welcome, well I don't think I caught your name,  
Are you waiting for someone to meet you here?  
Well that makes two of us, glad you came.  
No I don't know the name of the band but they're good,  
Aren't they, would you like to dance?_

"Okay, okay, maybe everything from before made me jumpy and I overreacted a little," Andrew hedged.

 _Yea I like this song too, it reminds me of you and me baby  
Do you think there's a chance?  
That later on, I could drive you home?  
No I don't mind at all,  
Oh I like you too and to tell you the truth  
That wasn't my chair after all._

Suddenly, the sound of boisterous barking filled the room, along with the sound of claws tapping on the hard floor. "Now that's a little dog with a big bark, but what's a wee mutt like that doing here?" King Wallace asked, rising from his chair just as Timmy leaped on Andrew and started licking him.

"It's Prince Andrew!" Marisol sneezed. "He's been hiding the dog in his room!"

 _Oh I like you too and to tell you the truth  
That wasn't my chair after all._

"What do you have to say for yourself, Andrew?" Wallace asked as Andrew sat up and the song ended.

"He…um…followed me home?" Andrew joked weakly as the dog licked him.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Rut-row! Andrew's secret got out! And what happens to Timmy now?**

 **Avis is a spell from Harry Potter.**

 **George Strait's _The Chair_ is not mine**


	5. The Plot Thickens

After the fiasco in the dining hall, Andrew was walking down the hall with Timmy and the captain of the guards, Duke Herbert, and telling him everything. "So then he followed me back here," he paused, "and I think he might be connected with the attack."

"You might be right, Andrew," Duke Herbert mused, "This morning in the same area where you found the dog, Jameslandia's top potions mistress, Elisa Millezar, was captured." He paused as Timmy jumped up on Andrew again.

"So Elisa Millezar's your owner, eh?" Andrew asked as he found something in the dog's collar. "What's that…a paper with potion ingredients on it!" He handed the paper to Duke Herbert. "We'd better look at this!"

Meanwhile, Elisa Millezar was tied up in a dungeon, and one of the most dangerous criminals in Jameslandia was pacing in front of her. "Where is the other part of your paper?" Professor Damian Lestrange demanded.

"I won't say anything to you!" Elisa said defiantly.

"That potion is important to me!" Lestrange shouted. "I'd hate to involve your family in this!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Elisa gasped.

"Oh yes he would!" Nichols smirked.

"Either tell me where the paper is, or I'll arrange for a family reunion!" Lestrange yelled. "And you can be sure that it will be your last!"

In another part of the kingdom, Alexander, Chloe, and Andrew were having a discussion. Timmy sat at their feet as Alexander was speaking. "This is exactly how they do this in the books: A dog sniffs out the villain's trail."

"Let's hope it works," Andrew replied. "That potion formula turned out to be a protection mixture for the guards in the nearby village of Ambertown. It can increase any army's strength."

Chloe smiled. "Don't worry, Andrew," she handed him a signet ring like the one King Wallace wore. "Try this on." Andrew slipped the ring on as the Royal Sorceress continued. "It's a shapeshifting ring. When you make a fist, a hologram appears a few feet away." Andrew clenched his fist, and saw an image of himself. As Timmy ran up and barked, Chloe continued, "I don't know what you use it for, but I like it!"

"That's neat!" Alexander said as Andrew relaxed his hand, the hologram disappeared, and Timmy yelped in surprise.

"Now put this around your waist," Chloe said as she handed Andrew a belt. "It's got a powerful spell which acts as a magnet…but I wouldn't try it yet."

"Gotcha," Andrew nodded.

"Don't forget, you've got to be in your dad's study by five tonight," Alexander reminded him.

"I know," Andrew frowned at Timmy, "We've only got a few hours."

Timmy barked as Chloe knelt next to him and pulled her wand out. "Don't worry," she assured him, "I've got something for you too…Timmy." She tapped her wand on his collar, explaining, "It's a tracking spell, just in case you get lost, we can find you."

As Timmy licked Chloe, Andrew shouted, "Let's go!"

Andrew, Alexander, Chloe, and Timmy ran down the street. "He's on the scent!" Alexander cheered.

Timmy paused when he saw a brown-haired girl on the corner. He ran toward her, ignoring Andrew's shout of "Timmy, stop!"

Andrew finally caught up with him, and knelt to catch him as he looked up at a pretty brunette girl. "Sorry about that…I guess he's hungry."

The girl smiled. "It's okay. Is he yours?"

"Mine?" Andrew forgot to look angry at the dog as he stood up. "No. My name's Andrew Harmon."

"I know you, Your Highness," the girl smiled when she recognized the prince of Jameslandia. "I'm Amanda."

"We're supposed to be looking for Ms. Millezar," Chloe reminded him as she and Alexander caught up with him.

Suddenly, Timmy barked loudly and ran off, causing Amanda's snack to land all over Andrew. "I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"It's okay; I'm getting used to it," Andrew joked weakly.

"Let's go!" Alexander prodded him.

"Nice meeting you!" Andrew called over his shoulder.

Unknown to Andrew and his friends, Amanda turned to a guard who had come up to her. "I found the dog. And he's with Prince Andrew."

Andrew, Chloe, and Alexander chased Timmy down a street until he came to an abandoned chariot. The dog growled and barked as they came up to him.

"That's it! That's the chariot!" Andrew shouted as someone came up to the chariot. He suddenly gasped, "Timmy, look out!" as he saw a net drop over him, and Nichols, right-hand man to Professor Lestrange, appear, and the group of boys he was with, grab him.

"Oh, no…" Alexander gasped.

"It's Nichols! I've heard of him from Duke Herbert's security reports!" Chloe added.

"They took Timmy!" Alexander looked ready to run after them.

"Take it easy, Alex," Chloe tried to comfort him, "I don't think they'll hurt him."

"We have to do _something_!" Alexander protested.

"We will," Andrew replied. He motioned for Chloe and Alexander to follow him. "Let's go!" With those words, the three ran after the chariot.

A short time later, Andrew, Alexander, and Chloe were in Andrew's own personal chariot. "Sorry about the tight squeeze, Alex," Andrew apologized.

"Better than being back in the castle doing nothing," Alexander shrugged.

Chloe had her wand out, and saw that the tip was glowing. "I just found the spell I put on Timmy's collar. And here's another one. _Point me!_ Turn here."

As they turned a sharp corner, Alexander yelped, "Watch it, Andrew! I think I left my stomach back there!"

"Sorry…" Andrew apologized, but he was paying closer attention to Chloe's spell. As they got nearer, Andrew nodded. "That's Nichols' chariot all right."

Suddenly, an older man in wizards' robes and wearing a monocle spoke as he saw them from far away. "This spell will take care of those kids," he smirked as he waved his wand.

"Look out!" Chloe shouted as several small daggers flew toward them. "Those daggers will ruin the tires!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Andrew replied as he took his wand out. " _Accio daggers!"_

The daggers had just flown into a box Chloe conjured, when the man waved his wand again. "This will make this situation more colorful for you!" he shouted as he conjured a large bucket of paint and launched it at them.

However, before the paint could hit them, Chloe yelled, _"Protego!",_ and the can bounced off of her Shield Charm.

"Nice job, Chloe, but we lost them," Alexander commented.

"Timmy's tracking spell's still active. He won't get too far," Chloe assured him.

"We'd better check in with the others," Andrew cut in. _"Expecto patronum!"_

Back at the castle, Duke Herbert, Julie, and Evelyn were in Andrew's room, when a silver light appeared, and took the form of a monkey.

The monkey settled on the bed and spoke in Andrew's voice. "Duke Herbert! Are you there?"

"I'm here with Evelyn and Julie," Duke Herbert replied, thanking Julie for helping him communicate with the Patronus.

"Thanks to Chloe's spell, we got Timmy's signal and we're getting closer!" Andrew's Patronus spoke.

"Be careful, Andrew," Julie murmured.

"We will, Julie," the Patronus replied. "We'll check in again later. See you soon."

The whole time, Marisol had been eavesdropping on the group. "Prince Andrew will never make it back in time to do that extra work for the knights. King Wallace will have his head!" she snickered.

Suddenly, she heard, "Marisol! Shouldn't you be sorting the silver for tonight?"

Marisol looked up when she saw King Wallace approach. "But Prince Andrew…" she started.

"Move along! Or you'll be working with the knights too!" King Wallace pointed.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Marisol curtsied and walked off.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Aw, poor Marisol can't get a break!**

 **The person with the monocle who was trying to slow Andrew and his friends down was of course Cedric's frenemy Greylock.**

 **Accio, Expecto Patronum, Protego, and Point Me are all spells from Harry Potter. And we all know about James' obsession with monkeys!**

 **Damian is the middle name I came up with for Kurt**


	6. A Wild Weiner Dog Chase

In another part of Jameslandia, Andrew, Chloe, and Alexander were still in pursuit of the chariot. "Okay, we followed them all this way, but how will we know when we found them?" Alexander asked.

"I think they'll try to lose us here," Chloe pointed toward a narrow street. "You know, blind alleys, dark corners, that sort of thing…yes, Alex, I've read your spy novels too!"

"As long as the spell you put on Timmy's collar still works, there's no place they can't hide," Andrew agreed.

The chariot ahead of them was gaining speed, and sped right through a stack of crates. Wood splinters flew everywhere, making seeing anything impossible, even with another Shield charm cast by Chloe.

"Oh no…" Andrew murmured.

"I bet you didn't think of boxes flying at us…" Alexander grumbled.

"Well, I can't think of everything!" Chloe snapped. "I'm not just pretty; I'm smart too!"

A while later, when they were away from the mess, Andrew, Chloe, and Alexander were still driving around.

"It's no good," Alexander grumbled. "We lost Chloe's tracking signal. We'll never find Timmy now."

"Don't talk that way, Alex," Andrew kept an eye on Chloe's wand as well. Suddenly, they saw the wand tip light up, and the three of them cheered.

A short time later, in Professor Lestrange's hideout, Nichols was speaking to him. "We got the dog, but not the potion formula."

"Never mind," Lestrange replied, "Let the mutt go."

"Let him go?" Nichols echoed.

"You heard me! I'll have more for you later. Now get out of here!" When Nichols was gone, he turned to Elisa. "Once I get that potion, I'll use it to attack Jameslandia! I'll take control of the guards and make them my own personal army. They'll use all the protection spells against King Wallace, and I will rule in his place!"

Meanwhile, Andrew and his friends were still searching. "We're almost right on top of him," Chloe observed. She pointed at a chariot that looked like it had been abandoned. "And we found it!"

"There's nobody around," Andrew replied.

"Maybe they ran off," Alexander suggested.

"Let's check it out," Andrew ran ahead. They approached the chariot and found nobody there, except for Timmy's collar.

"Timmy's collar…and the tracking spell's still active…" Chloe said as she picked it up.

"Timmy!" Alexander shouted.

"Cut the melodrama, Alex, I know you're a dog person, but let's think!" Andrew replied, a little too sharply. "If they were after that potion, they must have seen that Timmy didn't have the paper it was on." He paused, finding a scrap of cloth from the net. "And from the looks of this thing, I'm guessing Timmy escaped."

Alexander sighed with relief. "That's good, so what's the plan now?"

"Isn't it obvious? We've got to find him!" Andrew yelled. He cleared his throat. "Timmy's the only one who can help us find Ms. Millezar."

Chloe smirked at how quickly Andrew's disdain of Timmy had become concern. "Admit it, Andrew, you care about that dog!"

Andrew looked away. "Well…maybe I do miss him…a little…" He started singing a song under his breath to distract himself from worrying, and to focus on something other than Chloe's knowing look. He also sent up a silent thank you to the knights for letting him and Alexander sit in during their weekly poker games where they sometimes sang this.

 _You've got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em.  
Know when to walk away, know when to run.  
You never count your money, when you're sittin' at the table.  
There'll be time enough for countin', when the dealin's done._

Suddenly, they heard barking, and a long black blur rocketed toward them and leaped on Andrew. "Timmy!" everyone shouted as the dachshund started licking him.

"I take it back!" Andrew started laughing under the dog. "I didn't miss him at all!" He frowned at Chloe and Alexander, who exchanged knowing smirks and grins. "Well, don't just stand there, get this crazy mutt off me!"

"So now that we have Timmy, why are we still looking around the catacombs?" Alexander asked as they all got in the chariot and started driving again.

"There's a reason Nichols came here," Andrew replied. He stopped the chariot when Timmy started barking. "You hear something, Timmy?"

"I think he saw or heard something," Chloe replied as a figure descended a staircase.

"We aren't going down there, are we?" Alexander asked.

"Oh, yes we are!" Andrew said as he collected Timmy and went down the stairs, with Chloe and Andrew right behind him.

Unknown to the group, Amanda was following them, and speaking to the guard who had come with her. "They just entered the catacombs."

As Andrew, Chloe, and Alexander walked through the mazes of tunnels in the catacombs, Chloe was murmuring, "I've got to say it. Andrew, this is creepy."

"The ideal place for any bad guy," Andrew replied, having read Alexander's spy novels himself.

"Guys?" Alexander spoke up as he put Timmy on the ground as he looked toward the sound of loud rumbling, "Do you hear that?"

"I don't like the sound of that," Andrew agreed as Timmy started to growl and bark again, then ran forward to chase something. "Timmy, stop!"

"Timmy!" Chloe yelled as she, Andrew, and Alexander chased him. "Come back!"

"When we get out of here, he's going to obedience school…in Freezenberg!" Andrew grumbled.

" _If_ we get out of here!" Alexander agreed.

The three came to a part of the maze of tunnels that split in several directions. "Where do we go now?" Chloe asked.

"Listen," Andrew held up a hand so they could hear everything better. However, the sound of Timmy's barking echoed, and Andrew and his friends started looking in different directions.

"That way!" Andrew pointed down the middle tunnel.

"No, it's there," Alexander pointed left.

"There, but we can't all be right," Chloe pointed to the right.

"So we'll split up," Andrew shrugged. "You and Alex take the sides, I'll take the middle."

"Forget it!" Alexander shook his head. "I'm not wandering around here alone!"

"He's right. You know there's safety in numbers," Chloe added.

Andrew nodded. "Okay; follow me. And why I didn't think of all of us going down the middle path right away, I guess we'll never know."

"Yeah, another common trick in mazes in my books," Alexander agreed.

The three of them went down the center path, all whistling and calling for Timmy.

 **Author's Notes**

 **The Gambler by Kenny Rogers is not mine, and yes, I've seen the GEICO ad about playing poker with Kenny Rogers!**

 **It seems that our little group is really well read, thanks to Alexander's spy novels!**

 **I know, having a group go down a middle tunnel after deciding to split up sounds cliché, but it's a common plot device in stories and problem solving**

 **And how does Amanda fit into all this?**


	7. The Mystery Solved

After listening to the echoing sounds of barking, Chloe sighed. "It's no use, Andrew; Timmy could be anywhere by now…"

"Listen!" Andrew held up a hand.

"I don't hear anything," Alexander looked around.

"That doesn't sound good!" Chloe gasped when she heard something rumbling.

Andrew heard the same thing, and he suddenly gasped. "Get down!"

The three ducked just as rocks fell around them. "Chloe! Alex!" Andrew shouted as he emerged.

"I'm okay…I guess," Alexander said as he came out.

"Well, that was fun," Chloe said dryly. "The catacombs must have been abandoned since present-day Jameslandia was founded." She looked around, seeing the path behind them was blocked. "And we can't go this way anymore."

"Do you guys hear that?" Alexander looked ahead.

"It's a chariot," Chloe agreed.

"How could there be a chariot driving around here?" Andrew asked.

"Maybe it's overhead," Chloe suggested.

"Or in another tunnel close by us," Alexander agreed.

"Or right in front of us!" Andrew cried out as they saw a chariot appear in front of them. However, he couldn't see horses.

Andrew, Chloe, and Alexander scrambled on top of the rocks. "There's no way out!" Chloe cried out. "We're trapped!"

Suddenly, the chariot stopped. "We're still alive?" Alexander gasped.

"You're going to wish you weren't," a new voice came from the vehicle.

"Driving a thestral-drawn carriage, no doubt," Chloe mused.

"Nichols!" Andrew shouted. "And it's no wonder Alex and I couldn't see them."

"Oh yeah; you can only see thestrals if you've seen someone die," Alexander recalled something the knights told him and Andrew.

Nichols aimed his wand at the trio. "Well, aren't we well read? All aboard! NOW!"

Meanwhile, back in Jameslandia Castle, Duke Herbert, Evelyn, and Julie were still waiting for another Patronus message from Andrew. "Andrew should have checked in by now," Julie said worriedly.

"What if something happened to them?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm sure they're fine," Duke Herbert assured her, "Andrew can handle anything thrown at him." He paused, then added, "We'll give him another ten minutes. If he doesn't check in after that…"

"What if they're in trouble _now?_ " Evelyn broke in.

"I'll get the guards to track him," Duke Herbert replied.

Back in the catacombs, the chariot had pulled up to where Professor Lestrange was looking at a table with several bottles on it. "I've got them, Professor Lestrange!" Nichols cheered.

Lestrange looked up and gave them a cold smile. "Welcome, gentlemen, and lady," he added, bowing to Chloe. "How did you like your trip?"

"Professor Lestrange," Andrew acknowledged him just as coldly. "I can't say it's nice to see you again."

"Neither can I, Prince Andrew," Lestrange smirked. "Give me the formula."

"What formula?" Andrew asked.

"Don't play games with me!" Lestrange shouted. "I know you have it, and I want it! You did exactly as I thought and fell into my trap. I knew you'd follow that stupid dog, and all I had to do was wait." He turned to Nichols. "Take them to the coach."

"Yes, sir," Nichols nodded, and prodded Alexander, Chloe, and Andrew forward.

"You have ten minutes to tell me where the formula is, or you'll wish you'd never found that stupid dog!" Lestrange said as they walked past.

 _'You think I **don't** regret finding him? I'm worried like crazy about him, but I have this thing about dogs!' _ Andrew thought, but he didn't dare say anything out loud.

"Hey! Watch it!" Alexander cut into his thoughts as he, Chloe, and Andrew were pushed into the empty coach and the doors were locked.

"How much do you want to bet that the brakes don't work?" Chloe asked.

"Or that the trap doors are sealed shut," Alexander agreed, finding a trapdoor in the floor of the coach.

"It's not looking good either way," Andrew murmured.

"Andrew! Over here!" Alexander motioned him over to a blanket in the corner that was covering something large, which moved feebly.

Andrew uncovered it, and Elisa Millezar slowly looked up. "Ms. Millezar?" he asked.

"Please…get out…I've told you all I know," she murmured.

"It's okay," Andrew said softly, "We're here to help you. I'm Andrew Harmon."

"You can get me out of here, Your Highness?" Elisa asked hopefully.

"There's a little problem with that," Andrew admitted.

"We're trapped here too," Alexander added as he and Chloe came up.

"Professor Lestrange wants to invade Jameslandia Castle. He's bent on using the strength potion I've invented. However, I hid it," Elisa explained.

"We know," Andrew nodded, recalling the paper in Timmy's collar.

"He plans to kidnap several people in Ambertown and use the potion on them to make his own personal army to overthrow King Wallace. He's going to use another potion to weaken the castle defenses." Elisa went on.

"It's okay, Ms. Millezar, you can just rest," Andrew said as he draped a blanket over her. "We've got to get out of here."

"How do you plan to do that?" Alexander asked.

"Like this," Andrew said as he found the belt from Chloe, and felt the ring on his finger. He aimed the ring in front of the guards, and made a fist.

"He escaped!" a guard yelled, seeing the hologram of Andrew. They charged the figure, only to fall through it.

"Now to release the brake," Andrew aimed the belt buckle at the brake, while at the same time Chloe released the horses.

"We're moving!" Alexander cried.

"We're breaking out of here!" Andrew shouted as the chariot crashed through the wall.

When the chariot stopped, Andrew yelled, "Let's go!" He, Alexander, Chloe, and Elisa escaped the wreck.

"He's getting away!" Lestrange shouted.

"Stay where you are!" another voice rang out.

"The Jameslandia guards!" Lestrange yelled. He saw Andrew and his friends sprint past. "Get them!"

"This way!" Andrew shouted at the same time as he, Chloe, Alexander, and Elisa made it to the hole.

"I see light up ahead!" Alexander called.

"Stop right there!" Lestrange shouted, holding up a jar of liquid. "I was going to use this potion to destroy Jameslandia Castle…but that plan's no good now. Still, I don't want to waste a perfectly good potion. And this one can weaken anyone it comes in contact with!"

"What good could hurting us possibly do?" Elisa asked.

"At least I'll finally be rid of Prince Andrew," Lestrange smirked. "You've ruined my plans for the last time!"

Suddenly, they heard growling and barking as Timmy came up behind Lestrange and pounced. Lestrange let out a yell and dropped the jar. "NO!" he shouted, watching as the potion disappeared.

"Nice job, Timmy! Good boy!" Andrew cheered.

Hearing his friend's voice, Timmy turned and jumped on him.

"Xavier! Stop!" Elisa cried out.

In the middle of the excitement, Nichols and Lestrange ran into the catacombs and made their escape.

"Timmy, stop! Stop!" Andrew was laughing under the dog just as another voice called out.

"Mom! Xavier!" Amanda ran up to them and watched the guards lead some of Lestrange's men away. "You're safe!"

"Amanda!" Elisa smiled as she hugged her and Andrew sat up. "Sweetheart, I was so worried!"

"It's okay, Mom," Amanda smiled. Timmy barked at her side, and Amanda scratched him on the head. "Good boy, Xavier!"

A short time later, a chariot pulled up to Jameslandia Castle, where Duke Herbert, Julie, and Evelyn were waiting for them.

"So you were following us the whole time?" Andrew asked as he helped everyone out.

"I'm really an apprentice to the guards, as well as my mother's assistant in potion making," Amanda explained. "I was searching for her when I saw Xavier with you. I knew you'd lead me to her. As soon as you entered the catacombs, I summoned backup with my own Patronus." Amanda smiled as she produced a silver rabbit.

"Okay, but how did you manage to find us?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah!" Alexander agreed. "Those tunnels went on forever!"

"Xavier was responsible for that," Amanda smiled.

"So it's Xavier, huh?" Andrew asked, kneeling next to the dog and scratching his head. He reached into his pocket. "I've got something for you!"

Julie grinned as her brother fastened the collar around Xavier's neck. "I knew it all along! Andrew loves that animal!"

"Well…maybe…" Andrew admitted.

Xavier didn't let him finish, because he jumped on him

"Hey!" Andrew yelped as the dog licked him again. He couldn't help laughing as he sat up. "I guess…even I know when I've been licked!"

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thestrals are courtesy of Harry Potter**

 **Chloe does come up with some neat things!**

 **Timmy's real name is Xavier.**

 **Well, now we know how Amanda fits into all this! And Clover kind of got in on the action too, as a Patronus.**

 **One chapter to go!**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Everyone found themselves in the castle when the spell ended. Lucinda's spell had ended, and they were answering to their own names again.

"Lucinda, that was the most brilliant spell I've ever been a part of!" James said as everyone opened their eyes again. "And before I forget," he tapped his training wand on his medal. _"Geminio!"_ He put the copy of the medal around Lucinda's neck. "Thanks for everything…Chloe!"

"I'm glad you liked it…Prince Andrew," Lucinda grinned. "I've always liked mystery stories, and Dorrie and Sofia told me all about this one that you were working on!"

"But how did you know Mom and Dad's middle names?" Sofia asked.

"Don't you remember, Sof? We all got programs from the wedding, and their middle names were listed," James explained.

"That was quite the adventure you made up, Little Prince," Sir Finnegan spoke up. However, he whispered, "Although I prefer to serve the king rather than be one!"

"Nothing wrong with being king for a day," James quipped.

"Oh, really?" Roland teased him as he put him in a headlock and mussed his hair. "I told you this wasn't over!" he added, grinning as James started laughing as he tried to escape.

"Are they always like that?" Dorrie asked.

Amber rolled her eyes good naturedly as she watched James squirming in Roland's grip. "Dorrie, you've no idea!"

Sir Finnegan smirked at their antics, then he reached behind him. "Be that as it may, Prince James, I know you've been sad about your dog lately, but you never let it overwhelm you or distract you from your work, and I've got to tell you, not only are you an excellent squire, you're a true gourmet. Those sharp cheddar grilled cheese sandwiches on sourdough bread were the best I've ever had. So I thought I'd give you something." He put a little red and white puppy on the bed, and it slowly came up to James as Roland let him go. "One of the guard dogs had her puppies a few weeks ago, and I thought this one could use a good home."

James grinned as the puppy sniffed his hand. "Thank you, Sir Finnegan!"

"I hope you don't mind that he's an Irish Red and White Setter," Sir Finnegan knew that Rex had been a different breed, and James had often helped care for all the guard dogs and the hunting dogs. (He also smiled as he recalled one time when all the dogs ran toward James, knocked him down, and started licking him. He and Roland followed the sounds of excited barking and James' laughing and calling for help, and they learned that he had been helping Chef Andre in the kitchen with a lot of turkeys earlier, so the dogs caught the scent and came running. Instead of being angry that James hadn't cleaned up after helping Chef Andre, Sir Finnegan and Roland had enjoyed a good laugh and went to his aid.)

"Of course I don't mind! This is great! I have a dog in my room again!" James said as the puppy sniffed around the bed, then Spike sniffed the newcomer.

"So what are you going to call him?" Sofia asked as she petted him.

Almost immediately, they heard a song on James' radio.

 _I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

When the song started, the puppy started barking at the radio.

 _I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens ev'ry day_

 _I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door I must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up, when your whole world is black_

"How about this? I think he just named himself!" James grinned as he listened to the puppy barking.

 _No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

"So what's his name?" Sofia asked, petting Spike so he wouldn't feel left out.

 _If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes_

James grinned. "Jagger!"

 _I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

"Jaguar?" Sofia asked, recalling their adventure in Wei Ling, and how they had met the Jade Jaguar.

"Not _Jaguar_ , Sof, _Jagger_! As in Mick Jagger!" James explained.

 _Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm, hmm_

 _I want to see it painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I want to see the sun, blotted out from the sky  
I want to see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
Yeah! Hmm, hmm, hmm_

"Your creative mind is nothing short of amazing," Roland smiled, mussing James' hair with one hand, and petting Jagger with the other.

"But are you sure you're not really related to Sir Maxwell?" Amber teased him, knowing that Sir Maxwell loved music and singing as much as James and Queen Melinda.

"Well, Amber, seeing as how we're twins, I'd have to say no," James smirked.

"In any case, James, before I forget to say it again, we're very proud of you," Miranda agreed. "Also, I've never been in a story before! That was so exciting!"

"Maybe for my next story, I'll give you a bigger role than just plain damsel in distress," James suggested.

"I can't wait," Miranda smiled.

"And whatever you write about will hopefully be as exciting as this story was," Roland agreed.

"Well, maybe I'll let you and your new friend get acquainted," Sir Finnegan said after a while. "Be sure to tell me how you get along."

"And I'll take Spike out," Dorrie added, taking Spike's paw and waving it at Jagger before leading him outside.

When the family left James' room, he turned to his new friend. "So, Jagger, what do you say we start work on possible gold star story number 51?"

Jagger yipped excitedly and bounced around on the bed. James grinned. "I'll take that as a yes!" As he picked up his notebook and pencil, he put on another song, made sure his door was open, took his new friend up beside him, and started singing as he made up his next story.

The End

 **Author's Notes**

 ** _Paint it Black_** **by the Rolling Stones is not mine.**

 **James' comment about being king for a day was from the episode of the same name.**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping me pick out James' new Irish Red and White Setter puppy Jagger, and giving me suggestions on musical names and Irish breeds of dogs. And remember in the movie Beethoven when the girl was playing the piano and the dog started barking along? That's how he got his name! I just used the same idea here.**

 **Sofia's memory of the Jade Jaguar was taken from Princesses to the Rescue.**

 ** _Geminio_** **is a spell taken from Harry Potter.**

 **As always, I had a lot of fun writing this story, and hope you enjoyed reading it too.**


End file.
